


I want nothing but you

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, International Kissing Day, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: To put it shortly:I find out about International Kissing Day, I think about Wonpil kissing his bandmates, I make a fic abt it but make it a little gay.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	I want nothing but you

_July 6, 2020_

It is international kissing day. Wonpil makes his rounds. He's told everyone the night before that he intends on celebrating (to which Young K replied that he kisses them all the time every day anyways, so what's new?).

Wonpil starts with Dowoon. He walks into the younger man's room. Dowoon looks up at him from his video on his phone. He's watching a video someone posted on Instagram. He doesn't even bat an eye. "Hello Wonpil hyung," is all he says before looking down at his phone.

But obviously he knows what Wonpil's intentions are. The flush on his cheeks as he looks down is a good indicator. It isn't enough to sway Wonpil. He walks over to Dowoon and plants a kiss on the top of his head. Dowoon's cheeks flush a deeper color and he brings his phone closer to his face, as though it will hide him.

It doesn't.

"Hello Dowoonie," Wonpil says. And then he runs out of the room to find his next target.

It ends up being Sungjin in the kitchen. He's eating a bowl of cereal by the sink. Wonpil is aware that Sungjin is the least compliant with skinship and affection. He has his own ways of showing his affection is all. But Wonpil also has his way, so he isn't about to let Sungjin go free.

Sungjin doesn't look up until Wonpil says his name. And when he does look up, Wonpil blows him a kiss. As expected, despite that the kiss is an air kiss, Sungjin scrunches his face and steps to the side. Wonpil isn't expecting anything less. Still, he juts out his lower lip in a pout, a whined "hyung!" leaving his lips.

Sungjin goes back to his cereal. But when Wonpil starts to whine, he sighs, turns around, and "catches" the kiss. He just puts it on the counter next to him. It's more than likely that Sungjin will just leave it there. But it's progress. So Wonpil is happy enough to skip away with a grin on his face.

He skips away to the living room, where he hears Younghyun's favorite afternoon program playing. Unsurprisingly, Younghyun is in the living room. He's sitting on the couch, and he sees Wonpil coming. But he doesn't try to make any movements, even as Wonpil leans down and pecks his cheek.

"Making your rounds already?" Younghyun says, glancing away from the television for only a second. Wonpil nods enthusiastically. "Who's next?" Younghyun asks.

Wonpil's cheeks flush at the question now. Because the next person is Jae, and Younghyun knows about Wonpil's crush on him (so do Sungjin and Dowoon, but Younghyun is more inclined to tease him about it). Wonpil doesn't even need to say anything. Younghyun sees the blush and grins. "Oh, it's _him_. Good luck," Younghyun says. He pats Wonpil's shoulder with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Hyung, don't tease me!" Wonpil exclaims with a huff and a cross of his arms. Younghyun laughs.

"I'm not," he says, removing his hand from Wonpil's shoulder. But he doesn't stop smiling, even as Wonpil rushes back to the bedrooms so he can get to Jae's room.

Wonpil is a naturally affectionate person. He always has been. And he'll respect people's boundaries most times. Jae tells Wonpil he doesn't like his skinship, and sometimes he pushes Wonpil away. But some days he initiates it himself, so Wonpil doesn't have any qualms with kissing Jae.

So he walks into Jae's room eagerly, the older laying in his bed and writing song lyrics. Jae hears the door open but he doesn't look up from his phone. He also seems to know who it is already, as when the bed dips next to him he says "Don't even think about it, Wonpil."

"Don't even think about what?" the younger asks, playing clueless. He lifts the corner of Jae's blanket and slides in next to him. "I'm not thinking about anything. I just wanted to hang out with you."

"We can hang out without you getting in my bed," Jae says. Despite this, he doesn't make too much effort to get Wonpil out. Not even when Wonpil scoots closer to him. He's too invested in what he's doing to actually do anything about Wonpil. And besides, for all the complaining he does, he really has gotten used to Wonpil's affectionate nature.

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a moment. Jae can feel Wonpil's gaze on him but makes no attempt to turn him away. He just finishes up what he's working on. A burst of inspiration had hit him, and he wanted to get it all down before it went away.

When he finishes, he reads what he's written down over. He reads it again, edits a few things. And it still needs work, but he thinks the concept so far is fine. But of course, he needs another opinion. So he decides to ask Wonpil. The younger was already there. And he had mentioned wanting to hang out with Jae. They couldn't go anywhere and there wasn't much left to do at home. So maybe this would suffice, Jae thinks.

He turns to Wonpil at the same moment that Wonpil decides to swoop in for a kiss on Jae's cheek. Their lips press together awkwardly. Jae's lips are parted because he had intended to ask Wonpil to look over his song. Wonpil's lips are puckered because he had wanted to kiss Jae's cheek. Their lips don't fit together well, but that's the least of their problems. When the shock has passed, Wonpil's pulling away with a squeak and an embarrassed "Sorry hyung!"

He's imagined his first kiss with Jae many times. It was never like this. But then, could this even be called a kiss?

Wonpil doesn't know, he just wants out of Jae's bed and out of Jae's room. But Jae seems to have other plans. He lets his phone go, locks it and drops it somewhere on the bed. He wraps an arm around Wonpil's waist and turns to face him with his whole body. Wonpil gulps nervously as he's pulled just a little closer.

"That wasn't a proper kiss at all," Jae says. "Let me show you."

Jae's free hand pulls Wonpil's face to a better angle, and then they're kissing again. Wonpil wraps his arms around Jae's neck as Jae pulls the smaller man closer. They only pull away when they're both breathless and need to catch their breaths. Jae doesn't move his arm, he just watches Wonpil catch his breath as he catches his own. They find their usual roles reversed as Wonpil hides his face away, telling Jae to "Stop staring at me!" with what little breath he has. 

Jae just grins at him. Not that Wonpil can see it. "What? Why are you embarrassed? Isn't this what you came here for?" Jae teases him. And Wonpil can't find it in him to respond, because yeah this kinda is what he came here for. Although his expectations were a lot lower than the actual outcome. "You know Wonpil, there are still 11 hours of international kissing day left. Why don't you celebrate it with me?"

Wonpil peeks out at Jae from the pillow. His cheeks are still pink, but his breathing is under control now. Wonpil nods at Jae. He feels Jae start to entangle their legs as he pulls Wonpil closer to him again until they're right up against each other. And then they're kissing again. And again, and again.


End file.
